Koigokoro II Emiko
by Sweet-Kioku
Summary: (R for saftey) THE SEQUEL TO KOIGOKORO IS FINALLY HERE! Kagome is pregnant with a pup, but is it Koga's or Inuyasha's? Read Koigokoro before reading this! InuKag some SanMir
1. Surprise

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: SORRY! I had major writer's block for the longest time, but I think I know where the story is going now. Here's chapter one (again). If you don't know what this story is about, then go read _Koigokoro,_ the first story in the sequel. Enjoy!

**Koigokoro II - Emiko**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**CHAPTER I: Surprise**

"Hey, are you alright, koibito?" Inuyasha asked, holding Kagome's hair back as she randomly started throwing up.

"Um……I think so…" Kagome muttered weakly. So much for a relaxing walk in the woods.

"Do you want to go see Kaede?" he asked gently, helping her up.

Kagome winced. Her stomach was aching. "Yeah..." she said quietly. She felt horrible.

"Alright, come on," Inuyasha helped her walk, carefully holding her up.

On their journey back to Kaede's hut, Kagome threw up again. Her head was pounding, she felt extremely nauseas and she was sweating. Inuyasha gave her a concerned look.

They finally made it to Kaede's and Kagome sat down on the bed. Inuyasha sat on the floor next to her.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" Kaede asked, placing a hand on Kagome's forehead.

"I don't know...I feel terrible..." Kagome whimpered.

Kaede continued to interrogate Kagome and check her temperature. Kaede had an idea of what was going on, but she wasn't sure...

"I think I know what's wrong, Kagome. But to see if I'm right, ye need to leave the room, Inuyasha," Kaede said, talking to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had never questioned the old miko, and if it would make Kagome feel better, he would do what she said. He left the room.

He sat outside, feeling particularly bored, when suddenly Sango walked over to him, accompanied by Shippo and Miroku.

"What's with Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, we were just taking a walk when all of a sudden she started throwing up," Inuyasha replied, looking up at the hut concernedly.

"Maybe she ate something bad?" Shippo asked.

"Not that I know of," Inuyasha replied, sighing.

Suddenly there was a shriek inside the hut, from Kagome. Startled, everyone rushed in to see if everything was okay.

Kagome appeared to be in a daze. She was staring at Kaede with an expression of pure shock and she was blushing deeply. Kaede was beaming at her.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome and Kaede confusedly.

Kagome, realizing that Inuyasha was in the room, swayed on the spot, and wobbled, almost as if her legs suddenly couldn't hold her up. And, very suddenly, she_fainted_.

Inuyasha rushed over and caught her, then gave Kaede a questioning look. Kaede laughed.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha growled, slightly aggravated. He was holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms and Kaede was _laughing?_

"What's happened?" Miroku asked as he, Sango and Shippo rushed into the room.

Kaede was simply radiating with joy.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo shouted, looking over at Inuyasha, who was holding her.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Kaede.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Kaede laughed, still beaming. "She's pregnant!"

Miroku's staff fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Wha...what?" Inuyasha asked hoarsely. It was his turn to blush. His face could have been easily mistaken for a white-haired tomato.

"You're...you're kidding, right?" Sango asked, barely above a whisper.

Kaede shook her head.

There was a long silence.

Until Shippo suddenly shouted, "I'M GONNA HAVE A SIBLING! WOOHOOO!" and began dancing around the room.

Everybody just stared at him and he continued to dance around the room.

Shippo's outburst had sort of gotten everyone out of their trance. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

He stared at her for a long time.

_She...she's pregnant?_

Suddenly a horrible thought came into Inuyasha's head.

_Koga..._

"Kaede...is it..." Inuyasha stuttered, unsure of how to say this. "Is it...mine?"

The question startled everyone including Shippo.

"Come on Shippo, let's go outside for a little while," Sango coaxed, quickly taking Shippo's hand and dragging Miroku out of the hut as well.

Kaede sighed. "I hadn't thought of that...but I don't know yet, Inuyasha. But chances are, it is. If it were Koga's, we would have seen signs of it long before now."

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief, sort of involuntarily. Inuyasha and Kaede fell silent suddenly hearing Sango and Miroku conversing outside.

"I knew it!" Miroku said proudly.

"Shut it, Miroku," Sango hissed at him.

"I told you that's what they were doing! I knew it!" Miroku said cheerfully.

Kaede turned away from Inuyasha's even redder face to laugh quietly into her hand.

"Miroku, will you shut up? You are such a hentai..." Sango told him shaking her head.

"But I'm _your_ hentai!" he grinned at her, groping her once again.

_SLAP!_

"Just because you're my hentai doesn't mean I can't slap you," Sango said, laughing as she got up to knock on the door of the hut.

"Is everything okay in there?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Yes, everything's fine!" Kaede called back, trying to suppress her laughter.

Inuyasha was ready to start begging the floor to swallow him.

He looked down at Kagome and suddenly smiled and hugged her.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome asked, finally coming to.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled widely.

But then he noticed she had a very concerned look on her face.

"Is everything okay, koi?" he asked her, his amber eyes filled with concern.

"I...don't know...are you okay...with...this?" Kagome stuttered. She was blushing again.

"Kagome, I'm more than okay," Inuyasha assured her. "I'm happy! We're gonna have a kid, for God's sake! How could I not be happy?" he said excitedly. He sounded like a little boy at Christmas.

She giggled.

Then laughed.

Then threw her arms around Inuyasha and they laughed together.

* * *

And that is chapter one! Now I _promise _I will update this ASAP. Sorry to all those of you I have kept waiting! 


	2. Nightmares and the Stolen Jewel

**Koigokoro II - Emiko**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: You guys must totally hate me! But anyway, at least I'm updating! Hope you like Chapter II!

* * *

**CHAPTER II: Nightmares and the Stolen Jewel**

It had been hard for Inuyasha to fall asleep that night, but when he finally did, he regretted it.

_It was raining hard. Inuyasha tried to run faster, but his legs would not carry him fast enough. He needed to get to Kagome. She was bleeding and screaming._

_He finally reached Kaede's hut, but there was another scent mingled with Kagome's scent and her blood. It was the scent of a child. She had given birth!_

_Excited, Inuyasha pushed back the curtain to see his new pup. But it wasn't his._

_Koga was kneeling beside Kagome, holding the tiny wolf pup in his arms and laughing cruelly at Inuyasha. Kagome even laughed at him._

"_Sorry, Inuyasha! I guess the kid wasn't yours, after all!" Kagome said, shrugging and smiling at him._

_She actually shrugged. Like it was nothing. No big deal._

_Inuyasha closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Kagome wouldn't do this to him...would she?_

Inuyasha sat up with a very sudden jerk, startling his mate.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Kagome asked him cautiously.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, reminding himself that it had only been a dream. Kagome would never do such a thing to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine...how are _you_?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday, but still pretty crummy," she replied with a sigh. "This is going to be a long nine months."

Inuyasha nodded, trying to push the dream out of his head. That pup was _his, _definitely not Koga's.

And even if it was Koga's, Kagome wouldn't laugh about it.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Inuyasha stood up with Kagome in his arms and set her down. Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms, and Inuyasha had fallen asleep leaning against the wall of Kaede's hut. The whole group had talked four hours last night about plans for the pup when it came.

They had also talked about how much Kagome's mother was going to flip and about how Kagome was now officially afraid to go home.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked, hand in hand as usual, out of the hut to see a very distressed Kaede and a concerned-looking Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Um, what's going on, you guys?" Kagome asked curiously.

The group looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kaede rushed up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Inuyasha, someone has stolen the shikon no tama!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome gasped.

"No, Kaede, that can't be right!" Kagome cried. "are you sure you didn't just misplace it? Where did you last leave it?"

"I know where I left it and I know that I did not misplace it, Kagome. Someone has stolen it!" Kaede cried.

"Well then what are all of you waiting for? We have to go and find it! Now come on!" Inuyasha barked, and, leaving Kaede to worry in her hut, the group took off, depending on Kagome to seek out the shikon jewel.

However, Kagome quickly got tired, and soon began to ride Kilala.

"Miroku...have you noticed that Kagome's already starting to show?" Sango asked Miroku quietly.

"Yes...if she's starting to show this soon, it may not be Inuyasha's..." Miroku replied worriedly.

Inuyasha could hear their conversation loud and clear, but he pretended that he couldn't.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at the place where they had buried Koga all those months ago. The rest of the wolf pack looked on as well.

"We've got the jewel now, Koga! And we're going to bring you back so that you can continue leading our pack and make Lady Kagome your mate once again!" Ginta shouted as the wolves began digging up Koga's grave.

* * *

Hope you liked! Sorry it was so short, though. The next one will be longer!

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If you want more chapters,  
(As usual) Review!


	3. Resurrection

**Koigokoro II - Emiko**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers! At the end of this chapter I shall respond to the reviewers, which is something I haven't done before. Enjoy Chapter III!

* * *

**CHAPTER III: Resurrection**

Sango slowly opened her eyes to the dimly lit sky. After walking for hours on end yesterday and still not sensing any sign of the jewel, Kagome had suggested that they rest for the night, and they had. Sango had been particularly grateful, considering she had been feeling sick a lot lately.

Sango sat up slowly, taking in the fresh morning air. She looked around at everyone, still asleep. Inuyasha was sleeping up in a tree, as usual, and Miroku had slept on a mat and Shippo was sleeping by himself in Kagome's sleeping bag.

"OMIGOD YOU GUYS WAKE UP! KAGOME'S MISSING!"

Waking with a start, Inuyasha whacked his head on one of the branches of the tree. "OW, DAMMIT! Sango, what the hell?"

"INUYASHA! KAGOME'S MISSING!" Sango shrieked. Miroku and Shippo were now awake, along with Kilala.

"What do you mean, she's—" Inuyasha trailed off when his amber eyes fell upon Kagome's empty sleeping bag.

"Maybe Kagome found the jewel!" Shippo suggested hopefully.

"I don't think Lady Kagome would leave without telling one of us first," Miroku replied, his violet gaze filled with concern.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's go!" Inuyasha commanded, jumping down from his tree. He began sniffing around, looking for Kagome's scent.

* * *

It was quiet. Kagome strained her ears for any sound. Like Inuyasha's quick footsteps or the jingle of Miroku's staff, or the sound of Kilala's padded feet gently running across the ground.

But there was no sound. Not even a whisper.

And it was so dark. Kagome couldn't see an inch in front of her face.

She vaguely remembered being woken up in the middle of the night by something... but what was it? She also remembered having a very strange dream that Koga and his pack had visited her, and Koga had said, "I'm back Kagome, and this time I'm not letting mutt-face take you away."

Wait...had it been a dream? Was Koga the one who had woken her?

_No, no, that's impossible, _Kagome reasoned. _Koga is dead, he can't come back for me...ever. _

Kagome sighed and tugged at the ropes binding her wrists to some kind of pole. Okay, so she had woken up to find herself tied up in some kind of pitch-black place with no sound, and she obviously wasn't anywhere near Inuyasha or the others. And she had a dream that Koga had come back to claim her, and something had woken her up in the middle of the night, but she fell back asleep almost instantly.

Kagome hung her head and pulled again at the ropes that were cutting into her wrists. Her legs had been tied together as well, and tightly. Kagome whimpered, wondering where the hell she was and why.

Then the what if's starting popping into her head.

_What if I was kidnapped by some demon? I wonder if Inuyasha is looking for me... Wait, what if this is some kind of trap? What if my captors are expecting Inuyasha to come? Like what happened with the panther demons? Oh, no, what if they want to **kill **Inuyasha?_

Kagome's eyes began to burn with tears. There were so many bad things that could happen, and Kagome could do nothing about it. A feeling of helplessness washed over her in the darkness, and Kagome began to cry.

After a few moments of quiet sobbing, Kagome suddenly heard a sound. She gasped and instantly silenced herself, straining her ears once more for anymore sounds.

"I...I think it's working!" said a stuttering, excited voice.

_That sounds like Hakkaku! _Kagome thought, still listening. The voice sounded far away and somewhat hushed.

Through the darkness Kagome could see a very faint pink glow that lit up parts of the area. It was now that Kagome could clearly see that she was in a cave.

"Look!" cried another voice, "The stab wound in his stomach is healing! I think it's going to work!"

_And that voice sounds like Ginta! And I'm in a cave, and it smells like wet dog in here. Yep, this is definitely Koga's place... _Kagome thought.

"Oh, he'll be so pleased with us!" Hakkaku squealed.

"I know! We'll show that mutt Inuyasha! No one kills the leader of our pack and gets away with it!" Ginta shouted in a determined voice.

There was suddenly a chorus of howls, as though the wolves were agreeing.

Kagome's heart skipped several beats as the eerie sound of the howling wolves echoed off the walls of the cave. She shuddered as a sudden icy wind blew through the cave. The pink glow had gotten brighter, but she couldn't find its source.

_So they are going to hurt him... _Kagome thought worriedly. _I have to get out of here and warn him not to come!_

Kagome pulled determinedly at the ropes, desperately trying to break free. The howls had stopped, and then started again. Kagome had no idea what the hell they were doing, but her main concern was keeping Inuyasha and the others safe.

Suddenly Kagome had a foul taste in her mouth and felt bile coming up her throat. She turned her head and vomited on the ground.

"Hey what was that?" came Ginta's voice.

"It smells like that Kagome girl just threw up," Hakkaku replied.

Shaking slightly from her morning sickness, Kagome realized that the pink glow had become blinding, and she had to shut her eyes because of how bright it was. She also noticed that the voices had gotten relatively closer.

"Whoa, look, Hakkaku!" Ginta shouted.

In a second, the already blinding pink glow flashed white and then quickly faded. It was pitch dark once again.

"Ugh...where the hell am I?" asked a groggy, all-too-familiar voice.

Kagome's breath froze in her chest and her heart stopped.

* * *

"Koga's cave?" Miroku asked curiously. "Why would Kagome be here?"

"Don't ask me, but this is where her scent is the strongest. Let's go," Inuyasha said, beginning to jump up the side of the mountain.

"Hey, wait for us!" Shippo whined.

"No time. You guys just hurry up and get up here, alright?" Inuyasha called back to them, nearing the entrance of Koga's cave.

Suddenly Inuyasha had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Please be alright, Kagome...

* * *

_

Kagome tried to get out of her shocked daze as she heard footsteps approaching.

"We used the shikon jewel to bring you back to life, Koga! And we have a special surprise waiting for you in here!" Hakkaku claimed cheerfully.

Koga didn't seem to be listening, as he was loudly grumbling to himself. "I can't believe I let that filthy dog kill me... I swear revenge will be mine!"

A sudden burst of light filled the cave and Kagome looked up to see, standing in the sunlight, the figure of Koga, and behind him his pack.

Kagome gasped audibly as her already stunned chocolate eyes widened.

"Well, well..." Koga said, smirking as he looked at the bound Kagome. "Good job, boys. You brought me my mate."

"I-I'm not your mate, Koga! I'm Inuyasha's mate!" Kagome shouted at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Impossible. Once you're marked, you're marked forever," Koga snapped, sniffing the air. His ice blue eyes widened.

"What is it, Koga?" Ginta asked cautiously.

Koga approached Kagome quickly and sniffed the air again. "No way in hell..." he growled. "How in the hell did you become that filthy thing's mate?" Koga shrieked at Kagome. Kagome was terrified, but stared back at Koga with as much defiance as she could muster.

"Naraku took away the marks and...and..." Kagome stuttered, shaking.

"You BITCH! I ought to—" Koga began to pull back his hand as he spoke, as if to hit her, but was cut off by a sudden and very loud growl from the entrance of the cave.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL HER?"

Inuyasha stood in the opening of the cave, glaring daggers at Koga, his golden eyes tinted with red and his fangs visibly bared.

Koga turned slowly, growling, to return Inuyasha's glare. "I'll deal with you later, Kagome," he growled taking a few steps towards Inuyasha.

"NO YOU WON'T, YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted. Leaping into the air, his claws and fangs lengthened and his eyes turned red with emerald slits. Purple streaks appeared on his cheeks as he raised his claws, ready to strike down on Koga.

Koga tried to dart of the way, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. Inuyasha swung his claws at Koga's arm, and landed gracefully on the ground. Four long gashes now covered Koga's left arm.

"AAGH, WHAT THE HELL?" Koga shouted. "What happened to the jewel shards in my legs?"

"I took them, you dumb ass," Inuyasha growled, "and I'm here to take them back, along with the rest of the jewel and Kagome."

* * *

A/N: w00t! This chapter was a lot longer than the last one. Keep on reviewing! L8er!

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
No more chapters  
Unless you review!


	4. Failed Rescue

**Koigokoro II - Emiko**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: You may have noticed that I did not respond to the reviewers in the last chapter like I said I was going to, but I was getting ready to start and then I remembered I had a doctor's appointment! Grr, I hate those things.. So anyway, I just quickly submitted the chapter before I left. I'm not going to respond to reviews in this chapter because it is very time-consuming and I want to use all the extra time I have for writing the story, so please enjoy! And thank you SOOOO much to all those of you who have reviewed!

NOTE: I suck at battle scenes, so please try to excuse the...uh...sucky-ness. Any tips for battle scenes would be a great help to me! Okay, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER VI: Failed Rescue**

Koga whimpered in pain at the gashes across his arm. Inuyasha smirked.

"Alright...I'll make a deal with you, mutt-face..." Koga said, using his unwounded arm to point at Kagome, "...if you get the hell out of here, we _won't _kill your mate."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You'll do no such thing!" he barked, lunging forward to attack.

Koga merely wagged his finger in the air as Inuyasha came closer. "Ah, ah, ah! Bad dog!" he said in that way mothers do when their children misbehave.

Koga dodged Inuyasha's sharp claws, narrowly avoiding a similar wound on his right arm to that on his left. Meanwhile, one of Koga's wolves raised its paw and brought it down on Kagome's leg, and she gained a small but deep cut.

Squealing and wincing in pain, Kagome glared at the wolf demons.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled, looking at what the wolf had done to his koibito.

"I warned you, Inuyasha. Get out of here and we won't kill your precious mate," Koga said, smirking.

Inuyasha looked lost. He had no idea whether he should stay and risk Kagome getting hurt or leave and still run the same risk. He knew he couldn't fight off all the wolves at once, at least not alone.

The wolves began to growl loudly and advance on the bound miko. Kagome panicked and shouted, in a high-pitched tone, "Inuyasha! Just go, I'll be fine, I promise!"

"No, Kagome! I don't trust these wolves; I'm not leaving you here!" Inuyasha growled, and ran towards the wolf pack that was currently closing in on poor, helpless Kagome—and he was met with a fist in his stomach from Koga.

All the air was instantly knocked from Inuyasha's lungs and he toppled backward, until he fell on the back of something...furry?

His vision blurred, he had no idea what had broken his fall. But he could hear some of the wolves whimpering, he could hear blows being delivered, what was going on? _Are they hurting Kagome? _Inuyasha wondered in a panic as he struggled to regain his vision.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, we're here now!" came Sango's voice, loud and clear. Kilala had broken Inuyasha's fall.

Miroku, Sango and Kilala were battling off the wolves while Shippo quietly snuck through all the confusion and began untying Kagome. However, he was interrupted by Ginta and Hakkaku and began to fight them, leaving Kagome still tied to the pole.

Miroku was trying to battle six wolves at once. Smacking them away with his staff, he tried to get to Sango, who seemed to be injured.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku called out to her. There was no response, and suddenly Miroku felt sharp teeth sinking into his right shin. Yelling in pain, Miroku used some ofudas to get the wolf off, but there were plenty more advancing on him.

Meanwhile, Sango was trying desperately to clear the sea of wolves with her hirakotsu, but to no avail. She had already been bitten deeply on her left shoulder and the wound was bleeding profusely. Through all the barking, growling and shouting, she vaguely heard Miroku call to her, but had no chance to respond when suddenly the open mouth of a wolf was coming far to close to her neck.

Inuyasha had finally regained his composure and was trying to get to Koga, to kill him again, as Shippo was taking care of Kagome. However, Inuyasha was being delayed by deep bites to his ankles, delivered by Koga's damn wolves. He began to wonder when Koga's pack had gotten so huge.

There was suddenly an ear piercing scream from Sango. Everyone turned to see that a wolf was currently on top of her, his mouth clamped on her neck.

"SANGO!" Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo screamed in unison. But before any one of them could do anything, Kilala had already knocked the wolf over and began devouring it with her teeth. Miroku ran over to protect Sango before the other wolves got to her.

The blood was pounding in his ears as he saw his beloved Sango lying on the ground, her neck drenched in crimson. His mouth ran dry as he picked her up and held her away from the hungry muzzles of the wolves. Somewhere in the dark, wolf-ridden cave, Koga was laughing maniacally.

Miroku stared at his beautiful Sango. He could hear her labored breathing, so ragged and uneven. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. Her whole body seemed to be tensing with the effort to breathe.

"Sango..." he whispered her name softly, holding her stiffened body close, getting blood on his robes.

"MIROKU! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha shouted urgently. Quickly Inuyasha distracted all of the wolves by taunting them so that Miroku could make his escape.

Holding his wounded wife in his arms, Miroku made a mad dash for the entrance of the cave, realizing he was going to have to climb down with Sango in his arms, and that could prove to be dangerous and extremely difficult.

"NO, DAMMIT! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Koga shrieked, running towards the houshi and pained Taijiya. But he was met with a fist in his stomach from Inuyasha.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Koga?" Inuyasha asked, smirking as he watched Koga gasp painfully for breath.

Miroku had started the long, dangerous climb down with Sango, praying to Kami that he would be able to get her to Kaede's quickly and safely.

Looking up, Miroku saw Kilala fly out of the cave and soar over to where Miroku was barely gripping the first ledge.

He gently but quickly laid Sango down on Kilala's back, then got on himself.

"Hurry, Kilala!" he urged the neko youkai, "We don't have much time..."

And with that, the fearful houshi, wounded Taijiya and concerned neko youkai flew off into the distance and away from Koga's cave.

* * *

Kagome panicked. Shippo was barely dodging Ginta and Hakkaku's attacks, and Inuyasha was trying to fight Koga, but her precious hanyou was visibly weakening. Tears filled her eyes; there was nothing she could do but sit here and wait for someone to untie her.

Inuyasha yelled out in pain as Koga's claws sliced the skin on his stomach, ripping his haori and knocking him backwards into a group of hungry wolves, who had been impatiently waiting for their turn at injuring him.

Koga, smirking as always, left Inuyasha to fight the wolves, and he went over to Kagome, who was whimpering and sniffling fearfully.

"Hush, Kagome. I'm going to take you away from here, I promise," he whispered to her seductively, so that not even Inuyasha could hear. He could see that she was about to scream for dog-breath, so he quickly pressed his lips against hers and reached behind the pole to untie her.

Inuyasha's battle with the wolves was so intense that he did not notice Koga keeping his disgusting mouth clamped over Kagome's, and Inuyasha did not notice that while Koga was kissing her he had untied her and was beginning to leave the cave with her.

No matter how much Kagome struggled against Koga, he would not move his mouth, and he would not let go of her. Her legs were still tied together tightly, disabling her from kicking Koga. And her wrists were still bound together as well, just not to a pole anymore.

Kagome whimpered through closed lips, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as Koga began to jump ledges, going down the mountain, taking her away from the protection of Inuyasha.

It was not until the two were long gone that Inuyasha finally noticed their absence.

* * *

A/N: DUH NUN! Will Koga attempt to rape Kagome _again? _Or will Inuyasha rescue her in time? And will Sango live? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF...KOIGOKORO II – EMIKO!

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You all know this poem,  
So please review!


End file.
